


Материи и функции

by persikovaya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persikovaya/pseuds/persikovaya
Summary: Гладкий, цельный металл по человеческой форме вместо ребрящихся под тонкими слоями кожи, мыщц и жира ломких костей.





	Материи и функции

**Author's Note:**

> RK900 здесь — человек, по образу и подобию которого и был создан Коннор.
> 
> Когда хотела написать технопорно с акцентом на анатомии андроидов, а получилось как всегда.
> 
> Частично вдохновлено артами sunsetagain (к АУ артера не имеет никакого отношения, только внешне и только в смысле кинка на анатомию андроидов) https://sunsetagain.tumblr.com/post/185033288075 и https://sunsetagain.tumblr.com/post/185988707655

Там, где у него — светлая кожа с неровностью бугрящихся под пальцами рубцов, у Коннора — искусственный кожный покров, гладкий и идеальный. 

Падение с велосипеда в детстве. Острый кусок трубы. Осколки разбитой бутылки, сиявшие изумрудным в свете солнца. Нож в руках какого-то наркомана, трясущихся, но сжатых до побелевших костяшек пальцев.

Гладкий, цельный металл по человеческой форме вместо ребрящихся под тонкими слоями кожи, мыщц и жира ломких костей.

Правильная пустота под самыми рёбрами — там, где должна таиться душа. 

Он прикасается к животу, такому же на вид, как его собственный, и тот поджимается. Коннор рефлекторно втягивает воздух носом. Рефлекторно. Пару месяцев назад о рефлексах такого рода не шло и речи. 

Он касается рёбер, пересчитывая их кончиками пальцев. Касается проступающих под прохладной кожей грудных мыщц. Касается сосков, которые от прикосновения пальцев и температуры воздуха в комнате затвердевают. Касается ключиц. Мраморно-белой в неярком свете спальни колонны горла. Кладёт на неё руку, сдавливая трахею, и Коннор смотрит на него, весь — раскрытые губы, ловящие воздух и распахнутые в панике глаза. Его рука ложится ему на запястье. Он знает, что Коннор может с лёгкостью переломить его, как сухую ветку. Коннор этого не делает. Вместо этого он разводит сильнее колени и сжимает ими его бёдра. Слабо, как сделал бы человек. C жадностью и желанием слить их тела воедино, как сделал бы человек.

Он смотрит — и почти видит. Гладкие, строгие линии биокомпонентов там, где у него — округлые очертания органов. Белизну металла под кожей, белее кости. Электрический синий цвет тириума взамен вязкой красной крови. Суставы, хрящи и связки вместо сочленений, работающих с тихим скрежетом под кожей. Таким тихим, что и не уловить. 

Таким тихим, что он не слышит его, вжимая Коннора в матрас и прижимаясь губами к его горлу, груди, щекам, губам. Таким тихим, что он не слышит его, когда проникает в его тело и начинает размеренно, медленно двигаться, изводя их обоих. Таким, что его заглушает тихий стон, который звучит странно, потому что, несмотря на чувственность этого голоса, он никогда не записывался для подобных вещей. 

Он раскрывает его перед собой, Коннор раскрывает для него руки, и он падает на него. В него. Коннор стонет под ним, дрожит и дышит горячо и часто. Обнимает за плечи слабо, как человек. С желанием впаять чужое тело в своё и остаться так. Как человек. 

Коннор не стонет в самом конце, лишь скулит — жалобно, на одной ноте и смотря вверх ему прямо в глаза. Его закатываются на пике, но это — лишь перегрузка. 

Коннор быстро остывает внутренне и внешне, выбираясь из постели и оставляя ему на плече сухой поцелуй. В нем — точно тот же строго отмеренный объем эмоций, что и в похлопывании по плечу на рабочем месте, как в том, как Коннор треплет по голове полицейских овчарок.

Он не позволяет себе зацикливаться на этом. В конце концов, слово «партнёры» и одинаковые для чужого глаза лица и тела и не подразумевают ничего личного.


End file.
